How many stars
by Scaramouch
Summary: On a cold winter night, there they were, watching stars. This is a kind of Trily songfic, a short one. RR.


_Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, neither the song "You take my breath away" written by Freddie Mercury (god bless him)  
  
A/N I wrote this as a T/L-fic, but i didn't use their names in it so, you can imagine here who ever you want! R/R would be nice, any kind of rewievs are welcome, this is my first published fic, so it would be nice to get some feedback. How ever, along with the story.   
_  
There it was. The feeling. It was there to stay, in his mind. He knew that the happiness was there, but it wasn't his, and it was never going to be. He could feel himself happy but he knew he really wasn't, it was just a misbelief. There wasn't anything more for him than the feeling and knowledge. Nothing else.  
  
_Every time you make a move you destroy my mind_  
  
Still, there also was she. Stars reflecting from her eyes she stared at the dark blue night sky. She stood on the snowy ground just next to him. He wasn't supposed to be there, neither were she, but somehow there they were, together. She knew that he was watching her and she wanted to turn her head to him, but she couldn't. She just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
_You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh_  
  
"Do you know how many stars there are?" she asked and opened her eyes. It made him smile lightly. Instead of endless thinking, she dared to ask. "No, I don't", he answered and turned to look at the sky. He sometimes used to find himself thinking about philosophical matters, and at least he thought he had found an answer to many questions. But there was one question that he knew he wasn't going to find an answer to. She. There were something in her that was beyond of his understanding, and he usually understood many things that others didn't. He wondered if this world was ever meant for one as she.  
  
Ev'ry breath that you take, Any sound that you make is a whisper in my ear  
  
He looked at her again and this time she looked back. The air was cold but something made her feel warmth that she never had felt before. His eyes.  
  
_So please don't go_  
  
"Do you know you made me die?" she asked quietly. He couldn't answer. Of course he knew, he wanted to let it all come out but he just wasn't able to do that, able to tell her that she had done the same thing to him. He hated to be weak, but it wasn't like someone would ask him what he wanted.  
  
_Don't leave me here all by myself,  
  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
_  
He leaned his hand foward and touched her hair. He was very much aware that he shouldn't do this, but yet she hadn't stopped him. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She knew that it was happening again. She was falling and there were no one to catch her. "Why?" she asked. "Why to do this, this leads only to pain and you know it" she whispered. "I don't know..But I do know that you too have began to understand that we can't find anything else but this" he said with a quite voice and continued "For too long I made myself believe that happiness isn't something that people like me can find. But every time you are near me you crush every belief that I have. You seem to change reality into something absurd, something that I can't understand, but maybe I don't have to. Now that you're here everything seems clearer and messier than never before."  
  
_I will find you anywhere you go _

_Right until the ends of the earth_  
  
She looked into his eyes. "It's never easy to be addicted to something or someone. With you, it has been – well, I don't know if there is a word for that feeling. And I don't know either if I'm able to be without you now that you're here". One tear escaped from her eye. "And I wish I didn't have to".  
  
_I'll get no sleep until I find you _

_To tell you when I've found you  
_  
He leaned his head foward and their noses touched. He looked into her eyes before pressing his lips softly on to hers.  
  
_I love you  
_  
There they were. Two people admitting their weaknesses to one another. For the first time in his life he felt that the happiness could be his.   
  
_Take my breath ...away_


End file.
